ECHO
by HELLACRE13
Summary: This is a one shot to celebrate the launch of Superman/Wonder Woman #1 on 9th October,2013. How do these two heroes see each other before the fated kiss that changed their relationship forever?


**Author's note**: _This is just a little tribute to celebrate the Superman/Wonder Woman book that is going to be released on the 9th of October 2013. I just wanted to look at these two long before the kiss in Justice League #12 and how they might view each other. The road to finding each other was not smooth. There is a lot we did not see because of the five year jump but there were hints in the comics here and there to suggest how they might have progressed. Most of the events I mentioned are canon._

_Just a couple of things as well to let other writers and fans know. Our hellyeahsupermanandwonderwoman tumblr blog is running a competition. You can write, draw or just say why you like SM/WW and you could win some fab prizes. Go to the blog for the rules and prize list. I also did a new sm/ww fan video based on the new 52 called, ECHO, if anyone is interested. It's that vid that inspired me to give this one shot the same title. You can check on my profile page for the links._

* * *

** ECHO**

The man was ridiculously handsome. Even she noticed it. It irritated the Hades out of her. Because she was not supposed to dwell on such things. As an Amazon she'd learned about the cunning and deception of men. The story of Heracles beguiling her mother with his power and magnificence was a warning to all Amazons. He'd come and conquered and broken her Mother's heart. And hardened it as well.

Queen Hippolyta had been reluctant to send Diana out as an Emissary but she had no choice. Her rebellious daughter had participated in the contest and won and left with the one called Steve Trevor.

Now four years later, since her emergence from Themyscira and working with the League, and recent breaking up with Steve, she was looking at Kal-El's face as he sat across from her in Justice League conference room.

She knew so little about him still. He was secretive about his life. She had found out he was a reporter. She frowned. She did not like reporters much. They were part of the reason she and Steve broke up. Intrusive and interfering. Never giving her or them a moment's peace.

Kal-El would speak when spoken to. He was agreeable, with occasional flashes of humor. But he seemed to choose to listen and observe and float behind them than chatter. He was brave and strong. She knew nothing fazed him and saw how reckless he could be as well when launching himself into battle. Like a young bull in a china shop, she'd heard Steve pronounce when they first met him. She'd secretly admired his lack of hesitation when it came to danger. He never thought of himself. Only to face danger and protect others. But he could learn a bit of discipline, strategy and some martial training.

_You could offer to help him_, an inner voice said.

Diana frowned._ No_. He wouldn't accept. He did not seem to like her sword much. They'd argued about her use of it before during a few missions. This man did not like the idea of lethal force. She sniffed. It was a naive way of thinking that you should never slay an enemy. If the Amazons had thought like that, they would be dead as a race. They had lived in cruel, brutal times. Judged because they were different. The world had not changed much as far as Diana could see. Being civilized was relative. The outside had great technological advances but there was still war, pillage, rape, poverty, oppression, even slavery. Time had moved forward but man, on some level, had not.

Yes, she knew one had to show mercy if the situation called for it but she believed punishment should fit the crime. Keeping monsters caged so they could break free was a typical mistake of the so called modern world. Diana could not count how many times the one called Joker killed and created chaos or that one called Lex was responsible for death and destruction because of some selfish scheme. But Superman and Batman kept doing the same thing over and over. Because everyone deserved a second chance. Fine, she agreed. They did but how many second chances? She had a lasso of truth and she could at least deduce someone's sincerity. She was certain Luthor and the Joker would fail every time under its coils.

She looked up again. Compelled to stare at the plains of his chiseled face as he was looking down at the notes in front of him as Batman droned on. She always was a little amazed that he looked slightly different every time she saw him. More powerful. Manly. The hair that seemed to flop carelessly over his brow even had a curious charm. Her eyes started to move down his neck to the width of his shoulders and chest.._.bigger_. He'd gotten bigger since she saw him three months ago. He could rival the mythic heroes themselves.

Her eyes moved up to his lips. They looked soft yet firm. She wondered how they felt.

Instantly his lashes raised and sky blue eyes met hers. Diana felt her cheeks redden at being caught staring and the unholy thought that sneaked into her mind like a treacherous thief in the night.

_Gaea_, she fumed inwardly and dropped her eyes.

* * *

His eyes lifted and he saw her looking at him. She seemed to be frowning again. And...was she_ blushing_? God, what did he do now? He and the Princess did not always see eye to eye but he couldn't recall butting heads with her over anything recently for her to give him that look.

He frowned and studied her as she dropped her eyes and stared at her own notes.

She was damnably drop dead gorgeous. It bothered him that he kept noticing that every time he saw her. Especially since he was supposed to be smitten over Lois. What the heck was the matter with him? Granted, he had no chance with her any more than he did with Lois. Yeah, he knew she and Steve had broken up. It was all over the satellite and Hal was preening and prepping to ask her out. Diana would not be into him anyway. She did not like reporters. She seemed to like the military, warrior type...so she might go for fly boy, Jordan. He wasn't too keen on someone who was so sword happy either.

And Lois. Well, she obviously wanted another blond, pretty-boy, Jonathan Carroll.

He could have told Lois his secret. He had been close to doing it when they were stranded in a hotel under a curfew in the Middle East. He'd been tempted. She had been bored and flirting with him, looking at him with the interest he always wished she would. But it was when she told him she disliked his Harry Potter glasses and that he probably looked better without them...he made the choice to pull back.

Lois couldn't even see his worth because of glasses? He'd worked with her for four years to see his personality, his hard work, dedication and intelligence and yet she still was wrapped up in her career or dating high profile men. She would have jumped at the chance to date Superman. It was always there in her eyes. He was no fool. Common sense and decency told him it would be a stupid thing to date her as Superman. So he let the opportunity slide and she met Carroll and the rest was history. They were an item and he had been, Jimmy said, _friend-zoned._ It had hurt a little. But not as bad as he had thought it would. Carroll, at least, was a decent and good guy and Lois seemed happy and his life remained complicated.

He wondered how Diana was feeling about Trevor. There was often a loneliness in her eyes even when she was with Trevor. He wasn't sure why she dumped the Colonel but he sensed there were issues around security and privacy and even intimacy. Part of him felt a little sorry for her. He could talk to her.

_ No._ That Amazon was proud and seemed to prefer to deal with her issues privately. The last thing she needed was him trying to give her advice on men.

But he continued to surreptitiously study her. The water fall of ebony hair, the smoothness of her cheeks, full lips, long neck...the strong but feminine shoulders and moving...lower.._.Get your eyes up, Kent_, he scolded himself.

He looked up to see Batman staring at him.

_Damn. _He reddened and coughed.

* * *

**One year Later.**

The mission had been one of the most emotional and stressful. Over the last year they had bonded somewhat, coming to understand each other's shortcomings and valuing differences. He'd found himself looking out for her more and more. He'd been the one to take on her rage and her fear and show her that she didn't have to fight so hard. He could be her friend.

The way she'd turned and looked at him had been his undoing. She'd already opened up to him and he to her. They shared truths they never told anyone. It felt so natural and right. Under the moonlight she glowed like the goddess that she was. Her eyes shone like sapphires and and was so inviting...beckoning him...to come closer. To taste the ruby wine that was her lips. And oh God, it was so good. He wanted to get drunk on them.

He held her like there was no yesterday or tomorrow.

There was only now. This moment.

He savored her softness and the warm, velvety richness of her mouth. She tasted like nothing he'd ever had before. If there was a food of the gods...she would be it.

* * *

Diana's lips parted under his own. She hadn't pulled away when his lips touched hers. She, in fact, knew she had looked at him longingly and he'd done what any man would. Accepted the offer. She had felt so miserable and lonely after the mission and he'd had come at a time she needed a friend the most.

He seemed to understand and know so much of what she was going through.

It was a relief.

His lips felt so good...better than she imagined they would. She felt a weakening of her own Amazon resolve. She longed to feel him closer to her. He was so strong, yet so gentle... a remarkable dichotomy. She shouldn't trust so soon. What would her mother and sisters say if they were alive? Yet she couldn't stop.

She moaned and pressed closer and he pulled her onto his lap.

She was no longer thinking she was motherless or a bastard daughter of Zeus or the reason Steve nearly died. None of that seemed to matter now with this man..._Clark Kent_...who was telling her the truth.

Truth. Her life had been one of lies.

She felt utterly lost and yet so utterly safe in his arms.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

He stared at her as they flew together over the clouds, the sun rising behind the banner of her hair and silhouetting her in its golden rays. He smiled. So utterly beautiful. His warrior princess whom he trusted to show compassion and mercy. His demi-goddess. His love.

She smiled back. His fingers reached for hers. She could feel the gentle pull. He had the look she had come to know. He wanted to kiss her again. He was still so ridiculously handsome. And Gods above, how she'd come to love his kisses. Her crusading reporter. Her hero who valued redemption. Her Beloved.

She was face to face with him now. They hovered like two exotic birds, red and blue melding into one, as their lips met.

Balanced. Equal. Together.


End file.
